Alternate Universe 1: Welcome to Venus Island
by historian
Summary: The first story in my Alternate Universe series. What if Alpha hadn't discovered the monster's weakness in time, and Tommy was forced to surrender himself to Zedd in order to save the other Rangers and Halley?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is the first in a series of stories exploring plot points where things could have gone VERY differently in Power Rangers canon._

_Summary: What if Alpha hadn't discovered the Invenusable Flytrap's weakness in "Welcome to Venus Island", and Tommy had been forced to turn himself over to Zedd to save the other Rangers and Halley?_

Trini's heart was breaking. Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger, was preparing to turn himself over to Zedd. He was facing his worst nightmare--it was likely Zedd would turn him evil again, and send him to destroy the other Rangers. He had promised Trini he would resist Zedd as long as he could, but both of them knew that was a futile hope. Rita had turned Tommy evil easily, and Zedd was _far_ more powerful than Rita.

Tommy had also told Trini, in a choked voice, that he was sorry for any future harm he might do to them. Trini could tell from his expression that even if the Rangers did manage to save him, he would never truly recover from having gone on a second rampage. It would destroy him.

Yet Tommy was right: they had no choice. The other Rangers were trapped inside the Invenusable Flytrap, and who knew how long they could survive there? In addition, Trini's 8-year-old neighbor Halley was trapped on Venus Island, and Zedd was slowly turning HER evil as well...his way of slowly tightening the noose around Tommy's neck. The reason Trini and the others became Rangers was to protect innocents. Trini had been there; she had seen the hell Tommy had gone through during and after Rita's spell. They simply couldn't let that beautiful, romantic, happy little girl become a monster.

Even if it cost them Tommy.

Trini had suggested that she fight the monster by herself, but she'd known even as she said it that neither Zordon nor Tommy would allow it. The Invenusable Flytrap had defeated virtually their entire team; there was no way Trini could defeat it on her own. As Tommy had said, most likely she would end up trapped with the others. Failing that, she had no doubt the monster would simply rip her apart--literally.

Tommy turned to her, and while his face was composed, she could see the terror in his eyes. "Let's go. Back to action!"

(SCENE CHANGE)

The Green and Yellow Rangers re-appeared on the island the Rangers of Earth would curse for the rest of their lives. The Flytrap was waiting for them. "Back for more?" it screeched mockingly.

The Green Ranger stepped forward. "I accept Zedd's terms--myself in exchange for Halley and the other Rangers. But I demand that you release them first!"

The monster laughed. "You are in no position to make demands, Green Ranger. And why should I trust you to keep your word? You KNOW I wouldn't keep mine!"

"I'm not like you!" Green Ranger snarled. "I give you my word as a Ranger that I will fulfill my end of the bargain."

The Flytrap paused and tilted it's head, as if it was listening to something the Rangers couldn't hear.

"What's it doing?" Yellow Ranger asked nervously.

"Zedd's speaking to it over their mental link; he's telling it what to do." Green Ranger paused, then added tensely, "Rita used to do the same thing to me."

Before Yellow Ranger could respond, the monster spoke again. "Lord Zedd accepts your terms. But know this: if you betray me, Halley's life is forfeit!"

Both Rangers knew that wasn't an idle threat. Halley wasn't an experienced marital artist protected by Morphin Armor. She was just a defenseless little girl. The Flytrap could kill her as easily as it could snap its' fingers.

"Agreed."

"So be it!" In flash of red light, Halley appeared on the ground, seemingly asleep. She was far enough away from the Rangers that they couldn't reach her in time if the Flytrap decided to attack her.

With a roar, the monster's chest opened, and four multi-coloured lights streaked out, reforming into the Rangers. Red Ranger shook his head. "Man, that was NOT fun!"

"Your turn, Green Ranger!" the monster laughed.

"What? Tommy, what's going on?" Pink Ranger demanded as she reoriented herself.

"Kim, I'm sorry," Green Ranger whispered. Then he started to walk towards the monster.

"Bro, what the hell are you doing!?" Red Ranger started after his Green comrade, but Yellow Ranger grabbed him and held him back.

"Jason, Tommy made a deal with Zedd. His life for all of yours."

"WHAT!!" Pink Ranger screamed.

"We have no choice!" the normally unflappable Yellow Ranger shouted, tears in her voice. "It was the only way to get you back! And if Tommy doesn't keep his promise, Halley is dead!" She pointed towards the comatose child some distance away.

Before any of the Rangers could react futher, the Invenusable Flytrap opened it's chest and captured Tommy.

"NO!" Pink Ranger cried out in denial.

The monster laughed yet again. "A pleasure doing business with you, Rangers! If I were you, I'd take the kid and get off this island...Lord Zedd's about to reenact the sinking of Atlantis!" With that said, it teleported away.

The Rangers cried out in rage. Before they could do anything, the island began to shake, as though experiencing a massive earthquake.

"Jason, we have to get out of here!" Blue Ranger shouted. "Zedd is sinking the island!"

With an effort that cost him much, Jason shoved his horror aside. "Right. I'll grab Halley!" He raced over to the girl and cradled her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in surprise. "A prince!" she exclaimed.

Right then, Jason felt like anything but a prince.

(SCENE CHANGE)

The Rangers rematerialized on the beach where they had launched Billy's tracking balloon. Pink Ranger was clinging to Blue Ranger for dear life as she sobbed. Black Ranger kicked the rocky ground viciously. Yellow Ranger wrung her hands helplessly. Red Ranger gently set the eight-year-old down.

She looked up at him with big eyes. "Why is everyone so sad?" she asked in confusion.

But no one had the heart to answer her.

Sometime, fairy tales don't have happy endings.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Zedd's line about getting rid of Tommy is taken directly from canon. I just wanted to acknowledge that.

Also, it can be pointed out that, in the actual episode, Jason and the others were able to move enough to draw and fire their Blade Blasters while trapped inside the monster. My response is that they didn't seem to be mobile before that, while Tommy and Trini were conferring with Zordon in the Command Center. I therefore postulate that the Flytrap was able to keep them frozen while it wasn't distracted by combat.

When you served as a Power Ranger, it took a lot to scare you. It might not seem that way, since you fought monsters who were often cheesy and almost always short on brains. But those same goofy creatures didn't _need_ brains…not when they carried the power to destroy the entire world—not to mention give the Ranger teams they faced a VERY rough time.

Of course, being a Ranger never left you feeling entirely normal; if nothing else, you were going to high school with ordinary kids while caring a momentous secret. Plus lying to everyone, especially your parents. But you did, with time, get more-or-less used to risking your life on a daily basis.

So, it can be said with certainty that Tommy Oliver did not scare easily. But he was definitely edging into downright terrified now.

For one thing, he was currently trapped inside the Invenusable Flytrap monster. Not only that, but he was completely immobilized by the monster's power, standing rigidly while holding his hands out in front of him. He did NOT like the feeling of paralysis…at all.

But that fear was just a side dish in the banquet of terror he was feeling now. He was on his way to Lord Zedd…a being whose power dwarfed that of the evil witch who had once enslaved them. His greatest fear, that he would once again be turned against his friends, had become a distinct possibility. Tommy had a sinking feeling that Zedd wouldn't need an easily-destroyed Sword of Darkness to bend Tommy to his will permanently.

The only bright spot in all this (and Tommy clung to this hope with all his strength), was that he was not the Ranger he had been while under Rita's control. He ironically had Rita to thank for that: the witch had drained his powers using the Green Candle Tommy still saw in his nightmares. Zordon had managed to twice re-energize him using the being's own power, but that was no longer an option. And Tommy's power level had diminished rapidly while facing Zedd's formidable monsters. Even if Zedd did turn him and send him against the other Rangers, they should have little trouble defeating him.

Provided Zedd couldn't boost Tommy's power himself. The Green Ranger tried very hard not to think of that.

Suddenly the monster roared, and Tommy felt himself dematerialize, much like teleportation. He reformed quickly, but before he could move or even orient himself, gold light lashed at him, turning into energy chains, binding both his arms and his legs. He recognized that bit of magic instantly. It had been used on him during the battle over the Green Candle.

Goldar.

That was something else he wasn't looking forward to. The gold monkey had had it in for him ever since Rita "recruited" Tommy—because it meant that Goldar himself wasn't nearly enough to defeat the Rangers. They hadn't gotten along as allies, and they quickly developed a deep mutual hatred for each other as enemies. Granted, Goldar despised ALL the Rangers, and had a special grudge against Jason…but Tommy was always his primary target. Tommy felt bile well at the very thought he could soon be fighting alongside the alien as an ally once more.

Then things got even worse as he raised his head, and realized that he was standing in front of Zedd's throne…with the Emperor in it.

The Green Ranger's mouth went dry as he tried his best not to flinch. He had never gotten an up-close look at Zedd, none of the Rangers had…but he had seen a mental projection of the skinless nightmare once before. He'd been defiant then, but he'd also had access to his powers.

Zedd was _far_ more frightening than Rita. The lack of any skin was only the beginning. The bare muscles, the exposed brain, the bits of metal, the unknown fluid gushing through the various tubes; it was very intimidating.

"So," Zedd spoke finally, his voice an arrogant drawl, "This is the mighty Green Ranger who has given us so much trouble for the past year." He rose from his seat and stalked towards Tommy, stopping about a foot away. It took everything Tommy had to keep his eyes up, staring into that red visor.

The fact that Zedd was shorter than Tommy (about 5'10" to his 6'2") should have made him less intimidating. It didn't.

"I'm not impressed!" Zedd snorted contemptuously.

"Neither am I," Tommy lied through his teeth. "All that supposed power and you can't even re-grow your skin?"

Suddenly something hard slammed into the back of Tommy's knees, making him both gasp and fall into a kneeling position. Strong, cruel hands gripped his shoulders painfully. "Silence! You shall not speak such insolence!" Goldar. Tommy had been so distracted by Zedd he hadn't even sensed the armored warrior sneak up behind him.

Zedd's laugh chilled Tommy's blood. "Let him say what he will, Goldar! It is but a gesture of futility!" Tommy guessed he had scored a little, though, since Zedd's visor flashed red. "Now, there is the question of what to do with our new prisoner…"

"You won't turn me against my friends, Zedd!" Tommy spoke defiantly. "And if you do, they'll stop me!"

"Fool!" Zedd put his hideous face right up close to the humans, making Tommy's eyes widen. "I have no use for a virtually powerless Ranger. And beside, you were created by Rita, and I want to erase all memory of her failures!"

Tommy felt leg-weakening relief for second…then he paled at thoughts of what else Zedd could do to him.

"Don't worry, Green Ranger," Zedd soothed mockingly as he walked back to his throne and sat down. "I have something much better in mind for you!" Without warning, he leveled his staff and fired a bolt of lighting at Tommy, immediately sending him to the floor unconscious.

Goldar snorted and kicked him viciously.

"Enough, Goldar," Zedd commanded. "Take him to the Dark Dimension. That should bring back some unpleasant memories for him. Of course, we'll soon be giving him NEW memories for him to dread!" Zedd's laughter echoed off the walls of the Chamber of Command as his throne turned to face the opposite direction.

Goldar's fierce grin would have given the entire team of Rangers pause as he carried Tommy out the door.

To be continued… 


End file.
